


Two Years

by marcicat



Category: A-Team (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcicat/pseuds/marcicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I have trouble letting things go, and the A-Team movie called out for an epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Years

Two years.  Two years of drop phones and coded messages and managing the rumor mill as much as humanly possible.  Two  years of waiting for an administration that was less trigger happy and not nearly as keen on military tribunals, so that when she was finally called to the Oval Office, the first question he asked was, “Who _are_ these people?”  
   
There was no reason to dissemble.  She could see the still shots spread out over his desk.  “They’re good people, Sir,” she said.  “Good soldiers, who deserved better than what they were handed.”  
   
The Commander in Chief pinched the bridge of his nose.  “They never tell you about this part of the job,” he muttered.  
   
Louder, he said, “Captain Sosa, I’ve got ‘good people’ coming out of my ears.  If it’s not dishonorably discharged servicemen, it’s presumed dead covert operatives and disgraced intelligence teams.  These four are technically federal fugitives.  It looks to me like you’ve been doing a perfectly adept job at not catching them for two years; they’re doing good work out there.  What, exactly, do you want from me?”  
   
She glanced at the photos and made a conscious effort not to reach for the chain around her neck.  It held a ring and a key, and neither were admissible in a court of law.  “Sir, all they want is to clear their names.”  
   
He stared at her shrewdly, and one minute stretched into two.  “I suppose it wouldn’t be good for the baby to have to live under an assumed name.”  
   
It took all her years of training not to flinch.    
   
 _No one_ should know that.  “Yes Sir,” she said finally, meeting his gaze evenly.    
   
“At ease,” he said, holding up his hands.  “I’m a parent myself.”  He offered up a half smile.  “I suppose that does add a time-sensitive element to the mix.  Let me get Leon on the phone.  The CIA got this ball rolling; they can take the heat for fixing it.”  
   
In her opinion, the CIA had only gotten better at deflecting that kind of ‘heat,’ usually onto bystanders, innocent or otherwise.  Then again, he hadn’t asked for her opinion.  “Yes Sir,” she said.  “Thank you, Sir.”

“You’re dismissed,” he told her.  She was halfway to the door when he said, “Oh, and Captain?  Congratulations.”


End file.
